villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lambdadelta
Lady Lambdadelta, also known as The Witch of Certainty, is a supporting antagonist in Umineko: When They Cry. She used to be known as the most powerful witch in the universe, but was defeated by Bernkastel (whom she cares for but hides her feelings) in "another game". She is also known as the Witch of the Absolute and her "magic of certainty" allows her to kill anyone with an absolute result. Her goal is to "trap" Bernkastel by making the game between Battler Ushiromiya and Beatrice last for eternity, thus forever involving Bernkastel in the game. She has lived for a thousand years. As a witch, she embodies the concept that "hard-workers are rewarded", and is very much respected even by human beings. She doesn't flee from the human concept of a witch; hence, the power of hers, which is respected by human beings, is immeasurable. However, she is whimsical about whose efforts she will reward and, in many situations, the person who can please her more will be able to receive her smile. Her tremendous and swiftly fierce power makes any kind of witch surrender in a moment. However, she seems to be reckless and it was thoroughly read by Bernkastel. Lambdadelta was voiced by Fuyuka Ōura, who also voiced the younger version of Miyo Takano from Higurashi: When They Cry. Appearance Lambdadelta appears as a young girl with short blond hair. Her eyes were amber in the original novel but were switched to red for the anime and the PS3 adaptation. In the Pachi-Slot adaptation, her eyes were changed back to amber. She wears a pink hat and dress and wears white-and-pink-striped stockings and shoes and bows of a darker shade of pink, almost red. She also wears black long gloves. The aforementioned bows are to be found in her hair, on her hat, on her dress and on her shoes. Some of them look a little bit like candies in shape. She also wears a pumpkin on her dress and a few green leaves. You can also see a row of small white pearls on the bottom part of her dress. Personality She is playfully cruel. She loves Bernkastel very much, but chooses to hide it. In Twilight of the Golden Witch however, she openly expresses her love towards Bernkastel (albeit in a disturbing manner). In the Tea Party of Episode 8, it is implied that she shares a rivalry with Erika and this was further explored in her story mode with Chiester 410 in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS. Standing on a higher plane of existence than humans and most witches, Lambdadelta doesn't have a great concept of them. That is why she uses them as mere pieces to play "games" against Bernkastel. From this viewpoint, she isn't particularly evil or wicked, just disregarding for human life which she considers ultimately unworthy. Relationships *Bernkastel - friend, rival, lover *Beatrice - sponsor, witch guardian of *Battler - sponsor, witch guardian of Role in the Games ''End of the Golden Witch'' In the place of Beato, who stepped down from the position of Game Master in the 4th game, Lambdadelta serves as the new Game Master in the 5th game. Therefore, it is expected that, while the 5th game may be quite similar to the previous game, there will be differences... This is the first game where Lambdadelta becomes a main part of the story outside of the Witches Tea Parties. In this game, she took over as the Game Master of Beato's gameboard and plays against Bernkastel. After playing out the game and eventually, in the end, getting Battler involved her and Bernkastel lead the court of Natsuhi's Trial. After Erika's victory and Battler's revival, she declared Battler the Golden Witch and Endless Sorcerer and supported him in his battle against Erika because of its pure entertainment. With Battler's revival to Endless Sorcerer and as the Territory Lord she gives the game board over to him, thus ending her small time as Game Master. Gallery Lambda3.jpg Lambdadelta.jpg Lambda.jpg Cross-Lambda.jpg|Ougon Musou Kyoku Trivia *She is very similar to Miyo Takano from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in appearance, personality, and goals. This is likely simply a reference to Higurashi, because the events of Higurashi precede those of Umineko by three years (Higurashi taking place in 1983; Umineko in 1986), and she is said to have lived for a thousand years. **Another similarity would be her name "Lambdadelta" (λδ) which represents 34 when using Greek numerals and "Miyo" (三四) can be translated as "three, four" in Japanese, strengthening their connection. In addition, Shannon's real name "Sayo" has a similar lecture to the compound 三四. **The "game" she played with Bernkastel may be the battle that took place in the world of Higurashi with the battle between Rika and Takano being the purpose of the game. However, in both the sound novels and in an interview with Ryukishi07, not only did Lambdadelta not finish reading Higurashi by the time Bernkastel offered to spoil the ending, Ryukishi07 stated that her similarity to Takano was nothing more than a red herring used to throw off readers who read Higurashi first. **In Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa, it is heavily implied however that she set the story of Higurashi in motion by granting with certainty Takano's wish to become a god which would explain why Bernkastel always says that she was trapped in a witch's game which was most likely Lambdadelta's certainty. **Also in Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Tsubasa it shows a scene that is implied to be Lambdadelta granting Yasu's wish to become a witch. This is even more heavily implied when the game says that a boy is also called a witch and that asking to be a witch implies nothing about this "person's" gender, suggesting that the person is Yasu and the writer still has not disclosed what Yasu's gender is. *She shares the same distinctive laugh as Satoko Houjou from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, and also as the same penchant for making traps. **Lambdadelta's link to Satoko Houjou is strengthened in Twilight of the Golden Witch, when the pie riddle that stumped Satoko in Higurashi was said by Bernkastel to have been failed by Lambdadelta. Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:In Love Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Amoral Category:Non-Action Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessor Category:Perverts Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Self-Aware Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Deities Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Elderly Category:Stalkers Category:Magic Category:Extravagant Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Arena Masters